Mine
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: Gale cheated on Katniss. Who dose she run into to cheer her up? Peeta of corse. But what happenes when Gale wants her back?
1. Chapter 1

Peeta

I wonder if she notices me. Probably not. She loves him. Gale. Just because he's rich. I might not be rich, but I know how to treat a girl how they want to be treated. I can remember the first time I meet her. I was walking around the fence that surrounds district twelve. I rounded a corner, when I saw a group of boys picking on a girl. One of them threw a punch at her. She fell and did not get back up. They moved in to finish her off. I couldn't do nothing, so I told them to stop. They laugh, and one of them took a swing at me. I stumbled as the punch hit my chine, but I didn't fall. I smiled. "My turn." A minute later, they were on the ground. By this time, she regained conscience. I nodded to her and left. Oh, if she would notice me.

Katniss

I'm pacing around the house, waiting for my boyfriend Gale to come home. I heard from a friend that he was cheating on me. I hope it wasn't true. I heard the door open, and hear the laughter of Gale, and of another women. Teares came, and I left. I walked through district twelve, wondering were to go. Not mom's. She would say,_"I told you so." _ Not Haymitch, he's probably to drunk. I wondered till it started raining. I took shelter by a tree. "Katniss." I looked up to see a boy my age, fifteen. Blue eyes. That reminds me of "Peeta?


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss

I coulden't help my self. I broke down crying. I felt him pick me up ever so gently. He carried me to his house, and up to his room,and layed me down gently on his bed. He covered me up, and got up to leave. "No, please don't go! Please Peeta!" I started crying again. He go under the covers, and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm not going anywhere. Never." He said. I put my head on his chest, still crying. He rubbed my back, soothing me untill I feel into a deep sleep. When I woke up, Peeta was still there. And my head was still on his chest. It was early morning, and I feel back asleep the sound of his heart.

Peeta

I woke up at daylight. I looked down to see Katniss. She was still sleeping. But it looked like she was having a nightmare. At first, she jusst clung to my arm. Then, she started yelling. "No. No! Leave me alone! Peeta, help!" I shook her up. "Katniss. Wake up! Its me!" She woke up. She looked at me, and flung herself at me, crying. I rubbed her back, but she diden't stop crying. "What's wrong?" I asked her. It took a minute for her to answer. "I was being attacked by Gale, and he pulled a gun and shot me. And you wern't there to protect me." She started crying harder. I tryed to comfort her,but the harder I tryed, the harder she cryed. Finally, I started singing. To help earn money, I join several bands who come into town. I played with some good groups over the years. Anyway, I started singing "Love will keep us alive." " I was standing, all alone against the world outside. You were serching, for a place to hide. Lost and lonely, now you've given me the will to survive. When we're hungry, love will keep us alive. Don't you worrie, sometimes you've got to let it ride. The world is changing, right before your eyes. Now I've found you. There's no more emptniess in we're hungry, love will keep us alive. I would die for you, climb the highest mountain. Baby, there's nothing I woulden't do. Now I found you, there's no more emptiness in side. When we're hungry, love will keep us alive. I would die for you. Climb the highest mountain. Baby, there's nothing I woulden't do. I was standing, all alone against the world outside. You were serching, for a place to hide. Lost and lonely,now you've given me the will to survive. When we're hungry, love will keep us alive. When we're hungry, love will keep us alive." When I was done, she was sound asleep. I smiled, tucked in a few strains of hair, kissed her forehead, and went to sleep myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss

The only thing I remember was Peeta singing me to sleep. It was night when I woke up. So, I went to the kitchen to make something to eat. I found some meat and spices, and decided to cook a soup. After a few minutes, Peeta came down. "Hey Kat. What's that wonderful smell?" I smiled fr the first time I was there. "Soup." He nodded. He sat at the table, waiting patiently for his supper. Once its done, I set his bowel in front of him. He dug in like a wild animal. Once we were done,he cleaned up, and told me to relax. After a couple of minutes, he joined me. He wrapped his arms around me, like he was scared to lose me, and was surprised when I leaned into the embrace. "So, how's Gale?" He asked me. "I don't give a damn. He can rot in hell for all I care" And that pretty much ended that conversation. We watched t.v. till we got tired. I try to get up, but he picked me up as I laugh. "Peeta, let me down!" I hopped he wouldn't. He didn't disappoint me. "Afraid not." I laugh as he carried me to the room. He put me under the covers before getting in himself. That's when I kissed him. "I love you Peeta. Sorry it took me this long." I waited for him to say something.

Peeta.

She just she loves me. So, say something stupid. "I love you too. And that will never, ever change. She snuggled up close to me. She passed out with her still embraced in my arms. I knew, then and there, that if Gale wanted her back, then he would go through my dead body. I fell asleep soon after. I don't know how long I slept, but I woke up to Katniss shaking me awake. "Peeta, wake up." I groaned. "What is it." I asked her. "Gale is down stairs." That got me up. I grabbed my knife and went down stairs. She was right. He was here. "What do you want Gale?" He turned to face me. "I want my girlfriend back." I was silent. "Now, before I hurt you." I laugh. "Never happening. Now, get out before I KILL you." He lunged. Using my left hand, I punched him under the eye. As he hit the floor, I have my knife on his chest. "Go Gale, and never come back." He left. I raced up stairs, and into the room. "Peeta, what is it?" Katniss asked. "Pack some things. We need to go."


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss

This is not good. Gale found us. Peeta throwed some belongings into a suitcase. "Peeta, where will we go?" He thought for a minute. "What's left of district 13." District 13? It doesn't exist anymore. It tried to rebel against the Capitol and was destroyed. "Ok then." I helped him pack and was out the door. We jumped the fence surrounding the district, thus avoiding the Peacemakers. The, it was a long walk to what was district thirteen.

Peeta

We walked through the rest of the night and into early morning. When the sun was high in the middle, I told Katniss to sleep while I go hunting. At first, she argued, but she eventually did go to sleep. I grabbed my knife and went hunting. I killed a deer and went back. Much to my relive, she was still there. I started a fire, cooked the deer, and was on look out. I looked back at Katniss to see her shivering, despite wearing a sweater. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her before checking on lunch, or brunch.

Katniss

I woke up an hour later, found I was wrapped in Peeta's jacket. I looked up to see a fire, a well cooked deer, and Peeta. I stared at him. He was sculpt. Nice, toned arms, amazing six-pack, and a nice toned chest. He caught me staring. "Why are you staring at me?" I just stared. This boy in front of me was no boy, but a God. "Katniss, why are you staring at me?" I looked up. "Sorry. I lost my head." Not the truth, but not a lie either. I didn't want to tell him. But he caught my bluff. "Katniss, tell the truth." I held my mouth. Bad idea. He knows where I'm ticklish, thanks to the Hunger Games. When I refused to talk, he started tickling me. I started laughing as he started tickling me, and begged him to stop. "Not till you tell me the truth." I thought for a minute, if that's possible while laughing to the point you pee yourself. "Fine!" I practically yelled. He stopped and waited for me to tell him. "I was staring at you cause you don't look like the boy who gave me bread, or saved me in the Hunger Games. You look more like a god."

He looked at me before given me a peck on the lips. "I'm glad you said that. Now, let's dig in. I didn't kill a deer for nothing." So, for brunch I guess, was roasted deer with a few roots I managed to find. After cleaning up, we started walking again.

Peeta

After walking about a mile, the sun started to set. Winters are cold during the day, but are horrible at night. So, we had no choice but to build a fire. Once the fire was going, I killed another deer for supper. When I returned, Katniss wasn't there. I dropped the deer and went running to find her. "KATNISS!" I yelled as I ran back to the fire. And, there she was. "What?" I just sigh in relieve and gave her a hug. "Where did you go?" She pointed to a pile of roots and berries. "Gathering more food." I shook my head. "Next time, tell me. I thought Gale captured you." She laugh, and nodded her head. "I'll promise I'll tell you next time." I nodded and gave her a kiss.

* * *

**Loved it, hated it? Needs more action? Review, or P.M.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! So, there might be a song or two in this chapter, or the next one. Just a heads up, as I try to get good reviews on songs as well as the story. On with the story!**

* * *

Katniss

Once Peeta recovered from his heart attack, we began to eat. I didn't mean to give him a fright, but I thought if we were going to start moving early tomorrow, I might as well gather some roots, fruits, water, and berries. But, he got over it pretty quickly. After supper, we lay out the sleeping bags and looked up at the stars. "Peeta, why are there so many stars here then in district 12?" He was silent for a minute, deep in thought. "I don't know. But I think it's because of the light the district gives off." I nodded, before starting to think of an old tune my dad used to sing to us at bedtime. I don't remember the words, but it was this sweet song that I was later told he wrote. My mom said had the world been more free, he would be writing for everyone, and that his spirit was in me. I smiled at the thought of my dad writing for everyone. Snow might had banned music companies, but he said nothing about playing for extra cash. And the peacemakers didn't go marching up to him. Hell, they paid big money to rent the band to them self's. So, we often we had treats. I remember one time, dad was sick, so I filled in for him. But as it turns out, he just wanted to see me sing. "What are you thinking about Katniss?"

"On how my dad acted sick, so he could see me sing at a gig." He started laughing.

"Katniss, I was there. It was that song that made me fall in love with you. And ever since then, I started to sing to try to win you over. But, I was shy." Oh wow. And I was too much of a bitch to noticed. I hung my head. "What's wrong love?"

"You started to sing to win my heart, and I was a bitch and didn't noticed." I started to cry, thinking he didn't deserve me, when I felt his arms embrace me into a hug, instantly calming me down. Yes, his touch is that powerful. "I never thought of you as that. Just lost hun. And now, it's not that important. You are here with me, and that's important." And as we fell asleep, I realised that I didn't need Gale's anger, but Peeta's kindness.

Gale

So, the little baker thinks he can take my girl. If there is one thing they didn't know, I have connections everywhere, including murders. I got on the phone. "Hello boss. What do you need?"

"I need the most vicious killer you have. Right now!"

"Yes sir." A minute later, he had a killer.

"There is a mister John Desmark. Never been caught, and is know for be- heading is victims."

"He's hired. Drive him here tomorrow." That little baker well have no idea what hit him. For stealing my girl, he will be murdered, and Katniss, for deserting me, will be forced to do my bidding. Ha ha ha ha!

Peeta

I woke early to start packing the roots, berries, and water Katniss gathered. She works to hard, so she needs to sleep in. When I was done, I grabbed paper, and a pencil to draw, but my brain had another idea and I started writing a song, My dear girl. I got the intro started when she woke. I hide the music, I play guitar on the side, and smiled. "Morning Katniss. I did all the packing, and left some for you to eat."

"Thank you Peeta." She replied with a kiss. After she ate, we started walking, talking about our future. "Katniss, I think you'll end up being a singer, and I'll be a baker still. I have no big talent."

"Peeta, you know that is bull. You calmed me down with Love will keep us alive. That's is a lot of talent. And I'v seen you play guitar in town center." Huh, so she did she me play guitar. I did not know that. But, I don't look to see if anyone I know is there. I just play.

"Ok hun, so maybe well both become musicians. That way, we would never be alone." She clapped her hands and gave me a kiss. I smiled at her being happy. I'm glad that she is mine. We both are.

* * *

**One of the longest chapters I wrote. How did you like the villain Gale? I know, it needs improving. I'll fix that in the next chapter. So, better villain Gale, and songs in next chapter. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Gale

At nine in the morning, John Desmark arrived. "Take a chair." He sat down. "I've heard you are a hard to catch killer. Well, I need someone killed for taking my girl. They are heading for the late district thirteen. I need you to dispose of the boy." He nodded.

"My bill is nine grand. Any change in plans is an extra grand."

I nodded. Hey, I'm in to politics, so I can afford it. "Fine. Now, go!" He saluted before walking to a motor bike. I smiled. Soon, the baker will be dead, and Katniss well have one hell of a punishment.

Peeta

At around ten, I heard a bike. Sounded like it was going rather fast. "Katniss, get behind those trees. Now!" She did. Right in the nick of time, because twenty seconds later, here came a biker. "What do you want?" I asked. I was shaking, but I had to stay strong.

"Are you the one called Peeta Mellark?" I nodded. He smiled and pulled out a knife. "Time to die." He told me before throttling the bike at me. At twenty feet, I jumped out of the way. "Peeta!" I heard Katniss yell. I acted dead, for her sake. Then, I heard a muffled scream. That's when I jumped up, and sunk my own knife in his head. He was dead before he hit the ground. "Run!" And we started running.

Katniss

"Run" Yelled Peeta. And run we did. Mile after mile, taking many different trails and often jumping over dead trees before we felt like we were safe. When we stopped running, we started to catch our breath. "Who...was...that?" I panted. Peeta shook his head.

"I...don't...know. A...killer...I...think." Oh, no. I sunk to the ground and started to cry. Peeta walked over to me, and tried to comfort me. But this time, I cried harder. And there was nothing Peeta could do to calm me down. This time, I put him in grave danger, and it's all my fault. "Katniss, please tell me why you are crying."

"Gale sent him. I know it. I've put you in danger." I managed to sob out.

"Hun, you never put me in danger. Never. Not even in the Hunger Games." But that made me cry harder. Then, his arms wasn't there, and I thought he left me alone. But, then I heard a guitar strumming and heard him sing a song I've heard before.

Peeta

When she didn't calm down, I got my guitar and started playing a nice, mellow song, "Stars in the sky" by a musician from district 12, Will Steele. **{No one named that in the book, but my story, so I should get mentioned.}**

"When you are feeling down, and don't know what to do. Just look to the Stars in the sky, and you'll be at peace. When you are lonely, and not a friend is in sight, look at the stars, as I'm there. It doesn't matter how far I am, or how long I'm gone , look in the Stars in the sky, and you will find me there. Oh, when you think I'm gone, you need to think again. Even when I'm gone, I'm always with you. Whip away your tears, and come running into my arms, as I'm never gone. As long as I have you, I'm not going anywhere. When you want to see me, look at the stars in the sky, and you'll see me. There is no need to weep, just look in the sky, and you'll see me. Yes, you'll see me. Cause I can't stop loving you. And I can't be away from you."

Once the song was done, she was asleep. I smiled, thanking on being there at the concert Will preformed. His songs is soft, but he is pretty famous at the bars in 12. I kissed Katniss on the forehead before putting away my guitar and pulled out the unfinished song. Let's see if I can finish this before she wakes up.

Gale

John should have reported in by now. It's been over ten hours since he left. Eh, I'll call someone in the morning. Right now, I'm just getting wasted at a bar, trying to pick up girls. Hey, so what if I cheat? She came to me, not the other way around. So, buzz off, or I'll have a killer after you!

* * *

**Short Gale, I know. But I'm tired. How was the song? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Gale

After recovering from the beer... and the chick...I called a field man about Mr. Desmark. "Hey Joe, how did Mr. Desmark do?" I was smiling, thinking he did his job correctly.

"Uh, the boy killed him sir." WHAT! How did the...puny baker kill the most dangerous killer money could buy!?

"The boy killed him?" I asked in a cold, hate filled voice. Joe hesitated before answering.

"Yes sir." I yelled in agony. The little bastard thinks he can steal my girl, and kill my hired assassin, and get away with it? Well, then he is in for a surprise. Thanks to Snow, I was granted to go into the woods as long as I wanted, and in the weeks before I joined his political party, I put on serious muscle. If the threats and killers won't scare the boy, then maybe he would like to face me. If he thinks I'll give up, then he is in for a big surprise.

"Joe, send the boy a letter. I want him to know what I'm going to do." Better be ready, baker.

Peeta

I finished the song and I started working out. Hey, I don't just do music, I have hobbies. I said I fought to help Katniss. Lifting flour is no easy task. After a few minutes, I take off my shirt and go on a quick little jog. After a while, I returned to the camp site. When I got there, I found a stray traveler looking through our stuff.

"May I help you sir?" He looked up and nodded.

"I'm looking for a man named Peeta." Oh boy, this can only mean trouble.

"I'm Peeta. Can we walk?" He nodded. We walked to a fork in the forest, about 300 yards from Katniss. The man looked around, before looking at me.

"Been a while since I've seen you sweetheart." I looked at the guy.

"Haymitch?" He nodded, pulling off his beard. I laugh as I realised it was our old mentor from the Hunger games. surprisingly sober.

"News from 12. Gale sent the man, and is coming after you Peeta. Said he was going to kidnap you sweetie and challenge you to a fight for her heart. When I say fight, I mean to the death."

Oh, this is not good. Not just for me, but for Katniss. She needs no more violence, she needs someone who cares for her.

"How long?" I asked my old teacher. He thought for a minute.

"A day or two." That is not enough time to get away, as he has a hovercraft. Still, we need to try. For her sake.

"Thanks Haymitch. I'll buy you a case." He nodded and took off. A day or two. Let's see if I can slow him down. "Haymitch, spread a rumor that we are heading to two instead. That'll give us an extra day." He smiled.

"I knew I trained you right. See you on the flip side." With that, he left.

* * *

**Boy, it was difficult to finish this one, but it's done. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss

I woke to find Peeta sleeping, with his bare chest showing. Now, I'm still a little shy around guys, so I blushed a little seeing him like that. I gave him a little peck before standing up to stretch and started walking when I came to a lake. Good thing I brought a towel and a change of clothes. I looked around real quick before stripping down to my underwear and dove in. When the water hit my skin, all the dirt and sweat from the past days all washed away. I sigh, and after five minutes of swimming around, got out and dried off. It was still early, so I layed down and closed my eyes for a minute, dreaming of safety, Peeta, and kids.

"Katniss it's time to wake up, love." A calm, gentle voice said. When I opened my eyes, I found I was back at camp, full clothed. I looked up to see Peeta sitting with his guitar in hand, backpack on his shoulders, still bear shirt.

"We need to go. Gale is planning on finding me and fight me to the death for your heart." Oh no. No, no, no, NO! I pick Peeta. I need his kindness, not Gales anger and hate. So why can't Gale leave us alone!? For what seemed for the tenth time that week, I started crying. I cried and cried and cried. Peeta tried holding me, kissing my neck, and rocking me back and forth. When all that failed, he started playing his guitar again.

Peeta

I couldn't get her to stop crying, not matter what I did. I can't stand seeing her like this, so I started playing _My dear girl. _Yes, her surprise.

"My dear girl, there is no need to cry. I am always by your side, when you need me girl. Oh, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Hey girl, you know I'd carry the world on my shoulders. So come here, and I'll make you feel a little better. Whip the tears from your eyes, my dear girl. You know I'm here to protect you, in the time of danger. As long as we're together, there is no need, to cry. Just fall into a fun-filled dream, and I'll be here when you wake up. Oh, my dear girl, nothing will ever take me away from you. So I'll pick you up, and make those tears go away. Cause I'm here to pick you up when you fall. We'll soon have the life we always wanted, with our kids by our sides. Oh, life will be good again, and I'll be there with a smile on my face. Oh, my dear girl, come running into my arms, and everything will be alright."

By the time I was done singing, she had calmed down, and was swaying to the strum of my guitar. Once the last chord rung it's course, she stood up and gave me a kiss.

"Was that written for me?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled.

"Thank you Peeta."

"You're welcome. Now, shall we be going?" She nodded and took my hand as we started walking to 13. Hope Haymitch delivered the message.

Gale

I stormed into town to grab some liquor to drown my anger in. I entered the nearest bar and ordered the strongest rum they had for there. I'll walk home after. There were only a few people there, so there was no need to try to hit on a girl.

"Heard about the two couple?" A old man asked me, trying to pick up a conversation.

"Yeah, they are on the way to District 13." I heard the man take a gulp of what smelled like whisky before shaking his head.

"Nope. Word is now they are heading to District 2 now. Something about the boy signing to play with William down there." (**My real first name. Again, no one named William in there**)

"How do you know this, old man?" I asked, now specious of this old, smelly man. He laugh before ordering another whisky.

"I talk to people sonny. William doesn't just play here. He gets gigs all over this united state." That is true. I've run into said musician many time in Distracts 4, 5, and 6. Must be trying someplace new.

"And are you sure that's where they are going?" He gulped his whiskey, and looked me.

"Why do I need to lie? I talked to William last night. He is meeting them in District 2." I smiled before patting him on the back. He just might have a ten thousand dollar paycheck when I capture them.

"Thanks for the info." I told him before grabbing my rum and running for home, and my hovercraft. I can cut them off, and wait the two days to surprise them.

Haymitch

That boy is dumber than a box of rocks. And I should know! I had a box of rock. And, believe it or not, IT WAS SMARTER THEN HIM! Maybe I should lay off the liquor for a while. Anyway, when I got home, I tore off the beard and gave Peeta a call. When we walked in the woods, I slipped him a phone, and I told him about it before I forgot.

"Peeta here."

"Peeta, Haymitch. The message was delivered. He is on his way to District 2 right now. If I were you two lovebirds, I'd walk straight through the night before resting. It's the only way to keep the head start." There was a pause of silence before an answer.

"Alright Haymitch. We'll do our best to keep moving." Do our won't keep you alive for very long kid. You need to push past you limit.

"Listen here kid, I bought you a day or two to get to 13. Now you'd best keep moving if you want to stay ahead. Once he realized he'd been fooled, you think he'll come here to kill my sorry ass? No, he go straight to 13. So, keep moving through the night." Another pause before answer.

"Alright, we'll keep moving. Let us know if there are a change of plans. Peeta out." He hung and I sigh. The boy is smart, so he'll walk through two nights if I told him. But the girl, well she just wants sleep. I understand that, but now, she is fighting a game she might lose. This coming from my heart, I hope they make it safely.

* * *

**Longest chapter ever! And longest time to write a song! Song might be bad, so review on the story! Two reviews to update.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a Peeta only chapter. Got lazy, so deal with it.**

* * *

Peeta

Haymitch managed to give us a two day advantage, and we used it well. We walked through the night, and by morning, hid in some bushes to rest. I know what your thinking, cowards. But after the bicker, I'm kind of scared. Not for me, but for Katniss. If Gale wants me dead, the one can only imagine what he'll do to Katniss once he gets his hands on her. I lost her once, and I don't want to lose her again. I was asleep for only a hour or two. For the rest of that time, I stood like a hawk over Katniss with my knife drawn. No, not to kill her, but to harm anyone who got close to us. No one did, and I began to calm down. I looked at Katniss sleeping, and moved a strain of hair out of her face.

"Love is hard to find, son. And even harder to keep." I heard a voice behind me. But not just any voice.

"Dad?" I asked asked, turning around. Sure enough, my dad was there, holding a pick ax from his days as a coal miner, before dying in a explosion.

"Yes son. It's time you learn. Walk with me, she will be sleeping when you return." I looked at her, then dad, before walking into the forest.

"You see son, when I first meet you mother, I had already gone through a divorce. I didn't know how to approach her, so for a while I did nothing. She got a new love, and I thought I lost her." Same way I felt when I heard Katniss kissed Gale.

"Then, when I was in town, I saw her and her boyfriend break up. When he left, she slid to the ground, crying. I couldn't stand to see her crying, so I picked her up and took her home. Not once did she complain. Once she calmed, I told her that I love her, and she kissed me, saying she loved me too. But, her ex wanted her back. So, I challenged him to fight. He accepted, and a week later, we fought. Half way through, your mother stopped the fight, saying she would go back to him if he left me alone. When his back was turned, I hit him as hard as I could. With him out cold, your mom came back to me." By this time, we walked back to where Katniss was sleeping.

"I don't understand dad." He nodded.

"Katniss choice you because she needs your kindness, and your protection. If Gale gets her, all that is in her life is anger, hate, and no protection. Stop Gale, son, before it is to late." He tells me before vanishing. Right as he dose, Katniss woke up.

"Morning Peeta." I smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Morning princess. Let's eat. We have a long walk ahead of us." She nodded and I pulled out a few strips of beef. As she ate, I thought of what my dad said. That she needs my kindness, and not Gale's anger. After a quick breakfast, we started walking. And somewhere, we found a conversation.

* * *

**Will add more later. PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss

We struck a conversation about, strangely, babies. I don't know why, but I started to talk about the subject. He's how it started.

"Hey Peeta, I have a question." I told him

"What is it love?" I hesitated a minute before asking, not knowing if he would like the question.

"Would you want babies?" I had a dream where we had three babies; Two girls and a boy.

"When the times come, yes." He answered with no hesitation. I smiled.

"What gender?" He thought for a moment.

"Two girl's to look like their mother, and a boy to look like his father." Like my dream.

"Why two girls?" He laugh before sitting down, pulling me on his lap.

"Two girls because I've grown up with two brothers, and non of them as funny or as ripped as me. One boy to have to rough house with." I smiled and gave him a kiss. After a while, we started to walk again. To those with messed up minds, we did not do anything like that. We fell asleep for a while. We needed the sleep for some reason. I don't know why. We had only been walking for an hour. But when we were one our way again, I started humming a strange tune. Peeta smiled and took my hand in his. I knew he was there, but feeling his hand on mine just made me feel better.

"Hey Katniss, I'm sorry that Gale over reacted." He told me. I hung my head again. I had not thought about him ever since Peeta sung me that song. I forgot that he challenged Peeta to a fight to the death for me. I managed to hold back tears, but Peeta knew I was about to break down, and gave me a hug. I will not cry I told myself as I leaned into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up." I leaned into his chest, and the urge to cry went away. No one had never seen me this weak before this week. After the Hunger games, I've built this tough image. But after finding out Gale cheated on me, the tough image just went away. Peeta, thankfully, understood my pain and always calmed me down.

"It's ok Peeta. Let's get going." He nodded and picked me up. He knows holding back tears makes me sleepy, and he just likes carrying me. Really, he dose. He even told me. After a couple of minutes, I fell asleep.

Peeta

She has too much stress. It's going to kill her. She got away from me once, and I'm not letting her get away from me again. I can't lose her. I just can't. She had passed out about five miles back. Which was good. When she holds back tears, she tends to get tired. Happened once during the Hunger game. After another mile, I put her down and went hunting, and I got a call from Haymitch.

"How you holding boy?" I shook my head. You'd think he'd call me by my first name.

"Resting right now. Where's Gale." He hesitated, before I heard a keyboard typing.

"Just about at district two. You two better get moving." Oh boy.

"Right. See ya." I quickly killed two rabbits, which is not going to last that much, and ran back to Katniss, who was still sleeping. I picked her up gently, to not wake her, and started walking again. Not once did she stir, which was good. In fact, she didn't wake up till night fall.

"You can put me down now Peeta. I'll walk from here on." I didn't want to let her out of my arms, but I put her down, and we started walking, hand in hand. I could tell we both loved the feeling, knowing one was there for the other. Normally, I would be talking about something I made up, or how beautiful Katniss looks. But with all the stress she's under, I kept quiet. And she noticed right away.

"Why are you being quiet?" She asked. Now, she might not be able to lie, but I can. Pretty well too.

"I can't think of anything to say." Was the simple answer. She nodded and we went back to walking. It's been four days since we left. I know we are close to thirteen. I can feel it. That, or my stomach growling. Katniss heard this and laughed. I blushed and pulled out the rabbits. After a thirty minute cook, we were on our way, chewing on the rabbits as we headed for thirteen.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
